


Mutual Understanding

by secretsofthesky



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, F/M, Hate Sex, Smut, Step-siblings, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofthesky/pseuds/secretsofthesky
Summary: Her mother always complained about him corrupting the girls in her school.Not realizing almost every night he was corrupting her own daughter just down the hall.Bughead. One shot. AU.





	Mutual Understanding

Mutual Understanding.

 

* * *

Jughead Jones III finished off his burger and tossed the wrapper into the nearby garbage can before taking a swig of his water and looking around at the teenagers littering the picnic tables in the quad area of Riverdale High.

 

A shout followed by laugher filled his ears and had him turning to his left to two tables that were pulled together to accommodate most of the football team. He watched as one, whose name he believed was Moose, chugged some concoction that looked like a mixture of multiple different fluids while his brainless buddies cheered him on.

 

The jock finished his drink and let out a burp that had the entire table laughing hysterically and patting him on the back.

 

The fact they could be so easily entertained showed their immaturity and was one of many reasons why he couldn’t stand this school and the fact that he had to be surrounded by these idiots.

 

He missed Southside high, his friends, his serpent family.

 

When his father decided to shack up with his old high school booty call on the North side, he didn’t give it a thought. His father could do whatever he wanted to do, it didn’t affect him at all. When his dad sold the trailer, he started camping out at the drive in, and since he spent most of his time there anyways it wasn’t exactly putting him out.

 

Then shit got serious with Alice Cooper and his dad proposed. Hey, if he wanted to be stuck with that headcase for the rest of his life, more power to him. Once again, it didn’t affect him at all. Until Alice _fucking_ Cooper started to get into his dad’s head. Told him it didn’t look right that his underage son didn’t want to live with him. How Riverdale high had so much to offer compared to Southside and that Jug should be there. With them.

 

A _family._

 

 _Fuck_ that.

 

Jughead make a fist as he remembered the police finding him at the drive in and telling him he either needed to go back into his father’s custody or they would consider him a runaway, arrest him for trespassing, and ship him off to juvie.

 

He wasn’t stupid. While playing house with his dad and his new wife and step daughter was a hell in itself, it wasn’t as bad as the thought of being locked up until his eighteenth birthday.

 

So, there he was. Six months in, and only four more to go until he could graduate and get back to the other side of town. His _real_ home.

 

Jughead tossed his water bottle back and forth between his hands and looked around bored, waiting for the lunch period to end so he could start counting down the minutes of his next class.

 

Glancing at his phone, he groaned. Ten more minutes of teenage hell and he didn't think he would be able to make it if he had to continue listening to the ditzy juniors a table over gushing about their prom dresses three months before the event was even set to take place.

 

"What's the look for, man?" Chuck Clayton, the one and only semi-friend he had made after transferring to Riverdale asked from the other end of the picnic table where he was working on his homework. After being disgraced and kicked of the football team, losing any chance at a scholarship playing ball, he had faded into the background of the school hierarchy and focused on his studies in hopes of still getting into the college he wanted. That’s how Jug met him. As part of trying to get extracurriculars in for Chuck, and for something to do to pass the time for Jug, they worked on the Blue and Gold together and had become comfortable acquaintances.

 

"I'm considering going to juvie after all." He replied dryly, taking off his beanie and running his fingers through his dark hair once before putting it back on.

 

“Well you know there’s nothing more exciting than a dance or pep rally at Riverdale.” Chuck shrugged and closed his book, glancing over at his friend where he sat atop the table, watching everyone. "You look like a king staring down at his subjects."

 

Jug smirked. "Maybe that is what I’m doing."

 

Only having one friend at Riverdale was by choice and as much as he hated to admit it, from the second he entered Riverdale high school in the fall, he had become the center of attention. Belonging to a gang, not taking anyone’s shit, and being the mysterious new guy seemed to attract people to him. At least one benefit of that was the never-ending numbers that ended up in his locker from Riverdale girls just begging to be corrupted. He could be popular if he wanted to be. Only problem was that he didn’t give a fuck. He didn’t come there for attention. He came to graduate and get the hell out.

 

Home life hadn’t exactly been peachy either the past few months. He couldn’t stand his new stepmother, still hated his father for betraying him and forcing him to live with him… and then there was his stepsister.

 

Perfect little Betty Cooper. Blonde, big green eyes, Riverdale vixen, student council president, girlfriend to the football captain, perfect student, perfect daughter.

 

He fucking hated _perfect_. Especially when he knew it was all an act.

 

Jughead groaned as he remembered their latest argument from that morning that ensued from his bike being in the shop and refusing to ride into school with her and her brainless boyfriend that lived across the street. Luckily his dad had dropped him off, but he knew he was screwed as far as getting a ride home. "You think you could give me a lift today?” He asked Chuck. He could call one of his buddies to come get him but riding on the back of another guys bike wasn’t really his thing.

 

"You could always just ask Betty. Seeing as though you two _do_ live in the same house. I'm sure, being your _sister_ ,  and as nice as she is she wouldn't mind.” Chuck pointed out, standing and stretching before grabbing his lunch and tossing it.

 

"She's not my sister." Jug corrected, biting the words out and then glared at the back of her blonde head where she was seated on the opposite side of the yard, surrounded by her friends. "And I'd rather walk."

 

Chuck chuckled as the bell rang and people started getting up and heading back in the school. "I'll give you a ride. I just don't see why you two hate each other so much."

 

Jug shrugged and jumped off the table, his black boots landing on the grass with a thud.

 

"We don't hate each other." He mused and winked as a few girls openly checked him out as they passed their table. "We don’t like each other but we don’t hate each other. We have… a _mutual understanding_." He explained with a smirk that Chuck didn’t notice.

 

“Yeah, yeah." Was all Chuck said as they walked towards the school.

 

Feeling eyes on him, he turned, his eyes instantly drawn to the far side of the lawn and met a pair of bright green ones that were fixed right on him. He didn’t look away, and just quirked an eyebrow at her in response. Betty narrowed her eyes as if in thought and then their staring game was broken when her boyfriend came over and planted a kiss on her cheek. Rolling his eyes, Jug walked into the school and headed towards his locker.

 

Forty-two minutes, he said silently to himself, already counting down the next period.

* * *

  


 

"Hello, Elizabeth. How was school today?" Alice asked as Betty made her way to the kitchen for their nightly _family_ dinner that they were forced to attend every night at eight to eat together and share their day. Sounded like a nice thing to any normal family but having a serpent stepdad and stepbrother and a crazy mother trying to convert them to her stepford life was anything but normal.

 

“Great!” she replied, keeping her answer short and simple, not particularly in the mood to get into the details, knowing how quickly the conversation could turn with Jughead added in. Speak of the devil, she thought, as the guy in question made his way into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

 

“And you… Jughead?” Alice, asked, forcing out the name she hated calling him and she took her seat at one end of the table while Betty took hers across from Jug.

 

"I went. I came home. My head is now filled with more useless shit than it was yesterday. Tomorrow's looking promising though…” he said, putting on a fake grin. “There’s a pep rally.”

 

His sarcastic reply had Alice shooting him a look before looking at her husband, not bothering to reply.

 

“You _should_ be excited.” Betty shrugged, grabbing some potatoes and putting them on her plate. “It’s a good thing to support the school you attend.”

 

"Oh, but I am. I already ordered my pom poms.” Jughead responded dryly, filling his own plate. “Airheads hyping up other airheads. Sounds exciting.”

 

Betty shook her head, angry that his words got under her skin but unable to stop herself from replying. "Why don't you try it before you criticize it? But wait, you can't. You're too busy spending all your time brooding and playing up the bad boy persona thinking you’re better than all of us. But we’re the small-minded ones?" she rolled her eyes.

 

"I never said you had a mind at all." Jughead shot back but was cut off by his father before he could say anything else.

 

"You two, stop. Do we have to go through this every night?" LP asked, running an exhausted hand through his hair as he leaned back in his chair.

 

Alice cleared her throat. "You would think that after six months you two would stop being like this. It wouldn't hurt you to _try_ and get along." She accused, her eyes only focused on Jug. "But anyways... you said school was good Betty?"

 

Betty sighed, not particularly wanting to continue talking but knowing her mother wouldn’t just let them eat in silence. "Yeah, it was good. We have a new Lit teacher who actually makes the class somewhat interesting. It‘s too bad there‘s only a couple months left of school."

 

Jug scoffed. "Interesting? The guy is odd his meds. He does such exaggerated hand gestures I'm just waiting for him to hit himself in the head and knock himself out."

 

"Or maybe we'll get lucky and he'll knock you out." Betty said sweetly and found herself in a glaring contest across the table with her stepbrother as their parents started their own conversation, effectively ignoring the two teens.

 

Betty remained silent, waiting for the clock to hit nine, and counting down the last five minutes. She stayed away from the conversation as much as possible and let the sickingly happy married couple at the table talk until their jaws hurt and tried to ignore the way Jughead kept smirking at her when her mother kept purposely trying to bring her into the conversation to talk about Archie.

 

If she could get away with it, she probably would have stabbed him with her fork by now.

 

The clock chimed nine and her and Jug were instantly on their feet.

 

FP laughed. "Okay. Time’s up." Her stepfather sighed. "You're free. Go away and if you’re going to rip each other’s heads off do it somewhere where it won't stain the carpet."

 

Jughead chuckled and the sound send goosebumps down Bettys arms. Especially because she knew why he found what his father said so funny. She sent him a look as she left the kitchen and headed upstairs to her room.

 

She hated those forced dinners. Her mother’s oblivious perfect wife act, her stepfathers obvious discomfort and Jugheads permanent mission to get under to skin.

 

She hated that she made it so easy for him.

 

Turning around, she pulled off her clothes and put on an old shirt that hung mid-thigh and walked over to open the window, opening the curtains and letting the moon illuminate the room. She glanced over at Archie’s window and was relieved to see it dark. He must have already been asleep in preparation for the game tomorrow and she felt slightly guilty that she was so happy that she wouldn’t have to sit there and stare at him while they talked on the phone or sent each other semi-dirty text messages.

 

She loved him. Of course. She had for as long as she could remember and when she finally told him, and they became a couple, it had been everything she had wanted at the time.

 

 _Still_ was everything she wanted, she corrected herself. How could it not be? Everyone told her she had the life they would kill for, so she should be happy.

 

Only most days she wasn’t.  

 

Sighing, she sat on the window sill and pulled her legs to her chest, resting her head back as she looked up at the night sky.

 

A knock on the door had her glancing at the clock to see it was already past eleven and she realized she must have dozed off. Sighing, she stood up and stretched, glaring at the door as a louder, more impatient knock came.

 

Then her heart started to race as her mind cleared and she realized just who it was.

 

Of course he would come. He always did.

 

She walked to the door slowly, knowing the fact that she was taking her time answering it would annoy him, and pulled it open.

 

She wasn’t surprised when Jug walked right in without a word and shut the door behind him before grabbing her and slamming her back against it, his hot mouth coming down hard onto hers. 

 

"Well, come on in." Betty muttered sarcastically when he pulled back and then inhaled deep before his lips met with hers again. She needed to say something. She needed to say something to make this situation hers, to act like she wasn't expecting him. Though somewhere deep down she knew she had been. She always was.

 

"Don’t act like I’m not welcome." Jug taunted, and she wanted to say something but all she could think about was his hands on her; her breasts, her stomach, her hips, the inside of her thigh moving up more and more but then it stopped, and the heat of his skin left her as he reached doorknob and a click echoed through the room.

 

Now it began.

 

She reached up and gripped his shoulders, realizing he was shirtless and wearing nothing but his jeans and thankful there was nothing to get in her way as she ran her hands down his chest. If there was one thing they always made sure of, it was that they were as accessible to each other as possible. Never was there a time they went slow. Everything was always fast and they didn’t have time for layers of clothes. _And_ she couldn’t afford to have any more ripped off her because it was hard enough explaining what happened to her clothes after the first few times to her mother.

 

His body pushed her harder into the door as she ran her nails down his back, his mouth sucking at her neck and his hands cupping her breasts under her shirt. He bit out a groan before pulling back, grabbing the bottom of her shirt and quickly pulling it over her head.

 

"Too loud. Against the door." She managed as his body pinned hers again, the safe part of her mind still breaking through even as her body was quivering under his mouth as it made its way down her neck, over her shoulder and down her arm before lifting and latching onto her breast unexpectedly.

 

"Quiet down then." he teased, his mouth against her and with a quick flick of his tongue that made her toes curl, slid his hands under her legs and lifted her. He held her easily, walking backwards until his legs hit the bed and he fell back, allowing her to straddle him and she took advantage of the position, running her tongue over any part of his warm skin it came in contact with.

 

Before her mouth could find the spot she knew would drive him crazy, he quickly flipped her over and was in control again; sliding his hands down her sides and under her panties, ripping them off of her in one quick movement.

 

The look of momentary shock in her eyes quickly faded though as his mouth came to hers again and she reached down to pull at his own pants. Of course he wanted it like this. Rough. They were both riled up, egging each other on all day, it was bound to get ugly.

 

She let out a gasp and dug her nails into his shoulders as he pushed her legs open and pushed his knee into her center. Doing nothing but grinding it there, making her writhe underneath him as he continued to kiss her hard. She wouldn't be surprised if her lips were bruised in the morning.

 

"Why...?" he asked, trailing off to bite at her bottom lip, his eyes opening to look directly into hers. Something he always did that made the moment ten times more erotic. "Why, do you always have to act so perfect?" The question was rhetorical as he replaced his knee with his hand and she screamed when his fingers filled her and started to pump in and out.

 

"Jug..." she moaned, unable to stop herself. She hated that he could always get her like this, _every time_ , like no one else could. But when he didn’t move, she opened her eyes and saw him still watching her; his eyes the dark blue they always were when he was either turned on or angry. Sometimes both, like now.

 

She felt her pulse quicken and narrowed her eyes at him. "Why do I always act perfect? Why do you always act like a prick?” she countered and then her eyes rolled back as his fingers went deeper, giving her what she wanted.

 

He moved his head down so his forehead rested on the bed next to hers and then turned it to face her, breathing into her neck as he moved his one hand painfully slow and prevented her bucking hips from moving with his other one, knowing she was already close.

 

She heard a small laugh escape his lips and then felt his hot breath on her neck again. "Only to you. Only to you." he whispered but she didn't have time to make sense of it as he quickly removed his hand and flipped her over onto her knees, slamming into her from behind.

 

Her hands dug into her bedspread as he continued to pound into her but then her heart stopped as she looked straight ahead and realized the window was still open from when she had dozed off earlier.

 

“Jug, stop, the window…” she panted, and he buried himself in her before stopping, his fingers digging into hips as he leaned down, his lips coming to her ear as he chuckled.

 

“Tsk tsk, Betty Cooper. Leaving the window open right across from your boyfriend’s room.” His voice taunted. “Better stay quiet. Don’t want him waking up and looking over here. What do you think he would do if he seen his perfect little girlfriend getting fucked by her stepbrother she apparently hates?”

 

Betty’s heart began to race even more even as she found herself moving back against him, eyes still on the window leading to Archie’s room. She bit at her lip as the moans threatened to escape as he pounded into her harder and harder and she met him with every thrust.

 

She should be stopping this. Archie could wake up at any moment and look out the window and see their silhouettes in her room but the idea of that happening, of them getting caught, seemed to fuel something in her that she didn’t know was there and barely caught herself from screaming as her orgasm pulsed through her body, leaving her shaking. Jug wasn’t far behind and will one last thrust, his mouth bit into her shoulder to bite his groan as he followed her.

 

They both laid there, desperately trying to catch their breathe as their hearts began to slow to their normal pace. After a minute, he rolled away from her slowly, discarding the condom she hadn’t even remembered him putting on and then laid back down on his back next to her, staring straight at the ceiling like she was, neither saying a word for several minutes.

 

Betty was the one to move first, feeling sore for the first time in a while, and grabbed a shirt from a nearby stand and pulled it over her head.

 

"You should leave." she said tiredly, pushing at his shoulder.

 

Jug sat up and stretched slowly before standing up and sliding his jeans back on. "Trust me, I know. Always so quick to get rid of me after you get what you want."

 

Betty was thankful for the darkness, so he couldn’t see her face because she could never hide her emotions. She didn’t know why it was so easy to do what they just did, but just laying together got to her so much. It made it feel more serious. More _real_. “Sorry, I don’t want you in my bed.”

 

Jughead smirked, his eyes flashing as if knowing exactly what she was thinking. "You could always come to mine."

 

Betty looked away and waited as she heard him walk to the door, unlock it and open it, letting the faint light from the hall into the room momentarily before he walked out and closed it, snuffing the light out again.

 

She laid back, pushing her comforter to the floor and siding under the sheets, burying her head in her pillow.

 

They didn’t particularly care for each other, they found that out rather quick. They were too different and each had a talent for getting under the other one’s skin and clashed in more ways than she could count.

 

But with the building dislike for each other they realized they also had an unmistakable attraction that neither could ignore.

 

She shook her head at the thought of her mother always complaining about him corrupting the girls in her school.

 

Not realizing almost every night he was corrupting her own daughter just down the hall.

 

Or maybe he was just bringing out something that was already inside her.

 

No, they didn’t hate each other. They weren’t particularly fond of each other either, but it wasn’t so bad. They had a… mutual understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors. Still in search of a beta reader.
> 
> Kmlefev.tumblr.com


End file.
